User talk:Xanthyr
Welcome! Hello, , and welcome to the Paragon Wiki! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Feel free to fill out your personal user page so we can get to know you. There is a collection of Userboxes you can easily add there. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you need help, ask me on my talk page or place on your talk page and someone will show up shortly to answer your questions. Don't forget to drop by and introduce yourself in the Forum. It will require a separate registration (login and password), but most users use the same username in both places. There's even a RSS Feed, if you're into that. Also, make sure you take a look at the . There is a lot of preloaded images, missions, and contact info, and what you want to add might already be there. Again, welcome! - Snorii 17:43, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Question Sorry for the slow reply, but I've been away on vacation. Hey Xanthyr, just a follow up on your question on using the template. Its purpose is to replace a character's name when it appears in dialog in the game. So, if you have a contact that says something like, "Great work on defeating the Skulls, Captain Awesome!", we just replace "Captain Awesome" with . Now, if they say something like, "Great work on rescuing the hostage, Hero.", that is fine as is. Hope that makes sense. Also, on moving the missions under the story arc in which they belong: (Indigo) Not every contact has been set up that way, but it is the standard to which this wiki has has migrated to. There will definitely be changes to the format of missions in the future, but moving them in their appropriate areas would be great. Thanks! - Snorii 13:48, 2 September 2008 (UTC) NPC Text Dialog Placing the NPC text in their template is one of our ongoing processes at the moment. I suspect that the template itself will likely be updated in the future to something easier to use. For now, it would be helpful to add text to the template. Here is an example of one for fighting a high level enemy which talks during the battle. (The "type" sets the color of the box, hero makes it blue.) Here is an example of using the template for dialog from multiple NPCs. . How is that you dog our steps?"}} Also, there is a separate template for Cutscenes that we use. Nice thing about it is that you can throw in an image if you'd like. Here is an example: Hope that helps. - Snorii 14:28, 3 September 2008 (UTC) : Sorry, I was going to use nowiki tags so that you could see the code, but it jumbled everything together. If I figure out how to display it better, I'll change it, but you can edit this page to see the code if you'd like. Cheers - Snorii 14:30, 3 September 2008 (UTC)